The Shang Owl
by Aya
Summary: Um.. I revised it a little, could please reread and review it, I think it's better now. thanks to all of you taht reviewed it before...please E/R/R
1. The Shang Owl

Author's note: I've revised parts of it, and I really would like you to reread and review it, thanks for reviewing the other one. Reread and review!!

The Shang Owl

" It's not my fault!!! Why won't you let me in? Why?" I had been screaming at the Yamani, The Shang Wolf, for what seemed like an eternity, and still he insisted that I was not to be allowed to train as Shang. He kept saying that they do not accept those gifted with magic. " I have no where else to go! Please" there were tears in my eyes, and I couldn't help them from spilling out of me, I just couldn't, after all, I was only 4.

Finally he broke "You may stay here and train but you may never assume to be Shang, you can never assume a Shang title, you will never be Shang. However, I do not have the heart to throw out one of my own kin, not another Yamani, so you will stay and earn your keep, and training with extra chores, and lessons." He rang for a servant, and as I left I bowed, Yamani style both hands flat on my thighs. The servant showed me to their wing, and told me all I was to do, in addition to the Shang way of life. 

So for the next 16 years, I trained as a Shang, knowing that I would never be recognized as such, but still it gave me a place to stay and a sufficient education, in how to live in the real world. I woke before dawn and did exercises then cooked and served breakfast along with the other servants, I went to lessons, and I learned the arts of fighting, and weapons, but because I had the Gift, I would never be Shang. 

Still, when I was called again to see the Wolf, I was grateful for the teaching and training I earned while at Shang. I walked into his office and to my utter astonishment, there were quite a few people there. One or two I recognized as trusted teachers and friends, but the rest were just people I had seen around the Institute. When I looked around it seemed as though everyone who went here had shown up, I saw a few faces that I know had only just began their training.

"You've prospered among us for as many years as those who train do, it time that you left us, young one. Have you a place that you will go?" The Shang Horse addressed me as an equal; he was not speaking down on me

" I plan to head to Tortall to seek work and enroll in the University, master" I answered with a certain wariness in my voice, I couldn't think of a plausible reason why there were so many people there.

"Well, gods all bless, may I suggest to head to the palace, I know that the training master is always welcome to new teachers. You will leave tomorrow, and you have more than earned the title of the Shang Owl, for your stealth, and speed in battle."

"Shang Owl? Sir? A title? But I am gifted with magic…"

"Well, times are changing and it is obvious that you do not rely on your Gift, the heads of this school, have determined that you more than earned this" 

My head was clearing…_a Shang title…I am the first Shang master with the Gift, I have to accept, but I cannot force them to change…what am I thinking?!?! Of course I'll accept_.

"I proudly accept the title of Shang Owl, master"

The next day when I left there was a group waiting to send me off, including the Shang warriors that I have looked up to for so many years. I was the first Shang master with the gift. _I have made history, where will I go from here? Perhaps to be a master of sorcery? Now my head was just getting big, after all, the Owl, was a small rank, but the best I can hope for, being Gifted and all. _

The next few weeks followed a pattern I woke at dawn did the dawn exercises, and was on my way before the sun was up. I traveled to the capital of Tortall, Corus. As soon as I reached the city, I was awed, having grown up in Saren, and taken to the _Roof (not to mention being left at the Shang institute to train or die _I thought with some spite.) I had not seen many large cities, and even as I traveled I was in the woods or traveling in small towns. I saw the Palace, and the sight jus left me standing in awe, until I was pulled roughly by the arm, I spun prepared to fight whomever pulled me. In stead I found a boy about 20, with chestnut hair, and the strangest color eyes, I've ever seen, they were purple

"Calm down, I should have left you to become road kill, if you're going to fight me" I spun only to see that I was in the direct path of a cart that just rode by, and relaxed. "I'm Alan of Pirate's Swoop, by the way" 

" Oh, thank you, I'm Vivoi Kaysui, Shang Owl"

"Shang? But you can only be about 16!" His eyes quickly switched direction to look at a girl about my age, and identical to Alan. 

"A new friend Alan? If not, then we really must be going, I have to get these swords back to Jon, or Kel will have my butt on a platter" She was dressed in rough clothes, like those of a squire. I'm in Tortall, I thought to myself, she probably IS a squire. Noticing the confused look on my face she introduced herself as Sir Alianne of Pirate's Swoop, Alan's twin sister, and Knight of the realm of Tortall.

"Alianne, this is a Shang master…the Owl." Alan was obviously stifling a giggle at my title, so instead of shooting him a dirty look, like I noticed Alianne was doing lightning quick I slammed my foot into his upper arm, making him shout with pain. I couldn't help but notice the approving smile of Alianne. 

"The palace? Could you take me there? I'm seeking work, and I was told I should look there first, by an old friend of mine." Knowing they would know the Horse, I left him out of it, as a side thought.

"Yeah, sure, we'll take you, although the person you'll want to see will be our ma, she's super nice, and she's the Champion, she'll help you out" I discovered that the weirdest word in this language was super, and it was Alianne's pet word, but my pet peeve.

"Super? She's super nice? Does she always talk like that?" I asked Alan, with a small note of disgust in my voice. I could see that Alan was finally not that numb, anymore. Mostly from his comment

"Now I know why you're called the Shang Owl, I didn't see that coming until too late, and I'm usually good at predicting things, beings that I have the Gift and all. And on that note, may I properly introduce my self? I am Master Alan of Pirate's swoop"

"How old are you?" I asked him in shock

"21. I'm the youngest living Master, just like my uncle Thom was, although he died before I was born so I didn't get to meet him. But mom, she always talks about him, about how powerful he was, and how he could bring back the dead, and how she sensed that I had a much power as him. So I went to the City of the Gods, and studied day in and day out, until became as good as I am now. Pretty impressive, huh?" quickly he lifted his palm out in his hand, and immediately a ball of purple flames appeared in his hand.

"No. I will not be praising you on this matter, not to say that you don't deserve it, but I am not going to add to your ego." I was quick to reply.

The trip to the palace was short, considering that Alianne had to ride ahead of us to see her overlord. It was rather amusing how much Alan tried to show off, and impress me to no end all the way there. I like him. When we arrived a servant came and took Alan's horse, and showed us to his mother suite of rooms. 

The moment we entered I could tell that something was wrong, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Alianne was here, that's it, didn't she say that she needed to see her overlord?

"Hey, Alianne…didn't you say that you needed to see Kel for something? Why are you here?" That would be Alan answering my prayers.

"I came to talk to mother about your friend, here, I think that she is a liar. She has the Gift, you can sense it, I know you can young Master, yet she claims to be Shang, how can that be? We both know very well, that Shang doesn't accept anyone Gifted with magic, from all the times we heard mama complain about it. " Alianne can be so annoying, but I have a feeling that we will be friends once she realizes the err of her ways, or not, I can't really tell.

"Of course I could sense it, sister dearest, I am a Master of the Mithran Light. And I know as well as you about Shang… but I was polite enough not to accuse my friend, here of lying the first day I met her. MA!!" he bellowed "Can you come in here and settle a debate for us"

Alanna of Pirate's Swoop, was short considering all the stories I had heard about her, most of them very good, except in Saren, but, she also had the reddest hair I could have imagined, and the strange purple eyes, that her children had inherited from her. 

"What is it? Young Master? Lady squire? A useless debate probably about the price of peas in Persoplolis, no doubt" noticing me, she straightened "Hello, I am Alanna of Pirate's Swoop, and you are"

I opened my mouth to speak but Alianne did it for me, not quite accurately but, nonetheless "A liar" she supplied

" What has she done that you would assume her a liar? Alianne think before you accuse, you are too rash, sometimes." Alanna seemed nice enough. She was being very kind; after all, her own blood hated me… and liked me. Oh well, enough confusing myself

"She claims that she is Shang!! She has the Gift how can that be?!?!? Hmm… maybe they have miraculously changed their policy? Or maybe we can listen to reason, of course she is a liar!" I could see that Alanna's hand moved to the charm around her neck, then she turned and went into her bedchambers, and came out with a sack containing, what she called eyebright. 

"Now, Alianne, don't be rash, she must be tested first." Alanna turned around, and I assumed worked a speech spell, and soon a woman walked into the room. She looked to be K'miri. 

"What is it?" seeing me, she quickly added "I'm Onua Chamtong of the K'miri Raddeh, and you are?"

Finally a chance to introduce myself. " I am Vivoi Kaysui, the Shang Owl, and pleased to meet you." That finished with she reached for the pouch and asked me questions about my past, and I answered truthfully. When we were done she turned to Alanna, who looked like she had been struck by lightning, there was so much shock in her face. 

"Not a line of that story is a lie, not a single word" she turned to Alianne " I believe you owe our friend an apology" 

"I'm sorry for my behavior, but I hope we can become friends" I couldn't help but notice the smug look on Alan's face. I replied that I hoped so as well. 

"Lady Alanna, do you think you can help me find a job? It is, after all what I came here for"

"I'll try." Was the kind reply? 

She showed me to a room that I could use for a nap, saying that I looked tired, and I was, but that was not the point. As I went into the room, I said "Alanna?"

"Yes, dear?" she said in a distracted voice, she appeared to have gone back to whatever she was doing before I came. "Thanks." And with that I went to sleep. When I woke, it was time to go greet the royal gathering, which had assembled for the announcement of the newborn child into the already large royal family, as the king stood, the entire audience went silent. He seemed to have that effect on everyone, I noticed that his presence was regal, and he would draw attention from anyone, even a knight speaking to the fairest of maids, to himself. Then, when he was sure that everyone's gaze was on him, he began to speak

"Welcome, to all the nobles in the realms, as it appears every one of you has joined us this evening. I have come to make a great announcement, my lady, Queen Thayet, has come from childbed a week ago with our new baby," beside him I saw the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on curtsy perfectly "Veralidaine of Connate, the name coming from our very own wildmage, whom we owe our lives for her part in the Immortals War, which took place nine years ago, and this makes her worthy of this great honor."

A young woman who looked to be about 25 stood and gracefully walked up to stand next to the king, she curtsied. Which earned ooh's and ahh's all around, but nothing compared to the amazement of the audience at her companion, who walked gracefully behind her, although it was 10 feet long, not counting her tail. She earned a few gasps. 

"I thank you King Jonathan, and wish also to introduce to those who have not met her, the dragon Skysong, referred to as Kitten."

" Thank you Veralidaine Sarrasri, Wildmage, and I believe there are other introductions to be made. I would like to introduce to you, our guest here, at the palace, The Shang Owl, Vivoi, Kaysui." I jumped in surprise; I had no idea I was to be presented tonight. I glanced at Alanna who only nodded, and walked up to the king, curtsied, and turned to walk away when the king spoke again. 

"The owl, here, has recently made history. She is the first Shang master to have the Gift. Would you care to give us a demonstration, Vivoi?" THAT, I was not expecting, and was completely taken by surprise. I turned and told him, that while I had the Gift, I was not trained, that was met with a gasp on his part, and many more from the mages in the room. I didn't know why they had gasped, so I was confused, seeing the look on my face the king began to explain that a person with the Gift HAD to learn control, in order to not blow anything apart or lose control, and that he was surprised I had not lost control before now. Oh, now I knew that I had to get control. Apparently so did the king.

"Vivoi, this is a serious matter, and I recommend that you receive training either here or at the University." 

"The university. I wish to learn how to use my Gift, and become a mage, Your Majesty."

"Well, then you can enroll tomorrow. For now would you care to show us a demonstration of your Shang skills?"

So, for a few moments, I stood in the center of the floor and executed some of my very elaborate kicks and punches and moves. Until I got back to my room, to think about what had been said tonight, I could think of nothing else to do but that. 

I decided to enroll in magecraft at the university, and study until I take the Ordeal of Sorcery. I had long ago decided that I would do this if I couldn't be Shang, I would be a great mage in this world, but I suppose that all things have changed since that day in the Horse's office, when first I became the Shang Owl. Now, I was destined to be something different, something more, than just a face at the Shang institute. 


	2. Interlude: Amanoi's Journey

Vivoi walked out of her class for training in the Gift, and ran into, literally, a young lady who looked worse for the wear. She was a Yamani about the same height as Vivoi, and has deep almond eyes, again, the same as Vivoi, her black hair, jet black, plain straight, was tied into a tight ponytail that looked as though it had been there for quite some time. The hair fell down to her mid back, and if it were let down, would probably be the same length as Vivoi's own. They looked very much alike, neither noticed. 

"Sorry" Vivoi muttered about to quickly walk away, when the girl replied "Excuse me, but might you be able to tell me where I could find, Vivoi Kaysui, The Shang Owl?" Vivoi stopped dead in her tracks, slowly, she turned around " I am the one you seek, and who might you be?" The girl looked down, _shyness,_ Vivoi guessed " I am Amanoi, could we talk in private?" Vivoi nodded and began to lead her to a classroom that she knew was empty for the next hour at least. _Why am I trusting this girl, I only just met her, but I feel compelled to do so, _Vivoi thought. Once inside, the girl began to pace, unsure of what to say Vivoi opened and closed her mouth a few times. Amanoi stopped pacing very suddenly, and looked Vivoi right in the eye, Vivoi was caught in her gaze. In that moment something happened, something neither knew, an unspeakable bond was formed, the cause of which was unknown to either party. 

"I really should go," Vivoi stated "I have a meeting that I am late for at the palace, meet at the palace for the Midwinter celebrations, the first day, I have to speak to you again, get to know you better, bye!" Amanoi looked absolutely astonished, "sure, see ya then" With that Vivoi left, in a hurry, she really did have to meet Alan and Alianne for a formal dinner in about an hour and she still had to get ready. Realizing the time, Vivoi began to run. _That was about the weirdest thing that has ever happened to me_, Vivoi was allowing her thoughts to wander while she ran to the palace, _there is a bond between us now, a deep bond--,_ suddenly a new voice entered her head, a new voice. 

****

Whoa, I even for got to tell her why I sought her out, but—Vivoi cut it off, 

__

Who are you? Why are you in my head! .

Who are you? Why are you in my head? Wait—Vivoi?

__

Amanoi? Is that you? But—How? Why? I'm confused, where are you?

****

I'm confused, too. You felt our connection, as well…maybe that's it.

__

Well, yes, I did feel, but please, I need to get to the palace, meet me on the training grounds tomorrow, and we can work this out.

****

Okay, bye

__

Bye

A very confused Vivoi made her way through the castle to her quarters, and found Alan waiting outside her door. "Why are you there?" She demanded, he shrugged "Just making sure you are going to come to the dinner tonight, you do have a knack for getting out of those." Vivoi laughed and shoved him aside, she went into her bedchamber, him waiting outside, in the sitting room. He was right, Vivoi did have a knack for slipping away from these functions, she hated big meetings of people. Especially court functions, it's not that she disliked Liam and Lianne, or Roald and Kalasin, or any of the young knights that Alianne associated herself with, she just disliked the big dinners, and being waited on hand and foot. 

"I'm not leaving until you are dressed and ready to go, I am going to personally escort you to This one, your not going to skip out too early either, Liam and Lianne will have my head…Jasson was rather annoyed when you left immediately after the dessert last time." Shaking her head Vivoi put on a deep purple tunic and breeches, with a lavender robe over it. All the while, thinking of Amanoi, and her strange afternoon, she didn't have time to consider jumping out the window instead of going to dinner as she usually did. "What's taking you so long?" Alan asked her, and glancing at her clock she realized it had taken her a half an hour to dress. She was ready and left her bedchamber, was unhappy at the look of disappointment on Alan's face. "What?" she asked, exasperated "You are female, you know. You could wear a gown every once in a while, you know, dress up," Vivoi simply laughed at this remark and left for the Great Hall. 

True to his word, Alan not only accompanied her to dinner, he stayed with he all night, dancing with her, and making sure she didn't leave. Vivoi did try, many time to slip out, each time, Alan grabbed her into a dance or a chat or some such. It wasn't until near dawn that Alan escorted Vivoi back to her quarters. Vivoi dropped immediately into a deep slumber, waking a couple of hours after dawn, she only got 3 hours of sleep, but immediately she went to the practice grounds, for her lessons on hand to hand combat, to pages and squires. She informed the servants of Amanoi's coming, and told them to inform her immediately when she got there. 

After a couple of hours of lessons, and warm-ups exercises, and a couple practice bouts, Vivoi decided to find a secluded corner and just go through her exercises. Waiting for Amanoi was almost boring. **I see you, I'll be right there,** the voice in Vivoi's head startled her a bit, _how can she see me, the servants haven't told me she's here_. Vivoi was confused. Suddenly a large eagle flew and landed an Vivoi's shoulder. She was not quite startled by the strangeness of the animal, the animals around here are kind of weird, since there are about 3 young wildmages running around, not to mention their mother, the Wilmage. **It's me, Amanoi, I'll explain in a minute, can you show me where I can get some clothes, it's hard to change them. ** Vivoi nodded and began to make her way to her quarters, she was sure to have something there for Amanoi. 

Opening the door to her quarters, sick of the strange looks, at the bird on her shoulder, she set the eagle down, and went into her bedchamber. When she got back into the sitting chamber, she found Amanoi sitting there in her breastband and loincloth. Vivoi tossed her a tunic and breeches. 

"Now, about this bond of ours, have you any idea, have you any idea of the how and why of it? And while I'm asking questions, how were you a bird about 20 minutes ago, and a person now?" Vivoi was inquiring

"Okay, first, the easy question, I have Wild Magic, but not with all animals, just birds, and it's an amazingly large amount, especially for it being with one type of animal. While I'm here I have to see Veralidaine and Numair. Next, the hard question, Our bond, is rooted very deep, for us to be able to speak mind to mind. Have you ever spoken in that matter before?" Amanoi was very straightforward.

"No, not mind to mind as clearly as we were earlier. I have spoken very fuzzy with pictures with a friend of mine, Alan of Pirate's Swoop, he has a very large Gift, and it was an exercise that we are working on." Vivoi remembered that exercise well; she was exhausted for several days afterward. 

"Well, I sought you out for a reason, I was compelled to do so, I know not why. Each night, for three moon before I came to Tortall, Corus, here, and met you, I had dreamt of the palace and the Shang institute, and the road between the two places, I saw you walk and fall… you fell many times over. So I came, I sought you out, and here we are." Vivoi was impressed, three moons, that 's a long time to have a dream for every night. 

" But that still doesn't answer the question of our bond, there is no denying that it is deep, but how? And more importantly why?"

"Well, Vivoi—" She cut off as both of them began to sneeze uncontrollably, their eyes watering over. When their eyes cleared, there was a man standing in front of them, a large powerful-looking black man in gold armor

"My daughters, my Chosen, I am the reason for your bond which has boggles you so. I am Mithros, the Sun Lord, and ruler of the gods. You are my Chosen along with three others like yourselves who will come in due time. You are sisters, and I have Chosen you, you have been given a hard path to walk, but walk it, you must. You cannot seek out the others, you must let time and dreams bring them to you. Vivoi, you are the eldest, Amanoi, you are the next, and possess wild magic, each of you will possess a different type of magic, with something new. There are five to form a pentagram, Each something new that you cannot know. Vivoi, the strongest will gain all powers as time progresses. I cannot tell more for now, goodbye, my daughters." His voice faded and when they had recovered from the astonishment of it all, they sat to discuss what had just happened to them. Surely this was no dream. They were the Chosen of Mitros. They were sisters. 

Amanoi and Vivoi were destined to be together, they were sisters. Waiting for the third and fourth to come, waiting for their great journey. They would become more than sisters, the Shang Owl, and a wildmage, they were part of something bigger. Fate had chosen them to be part of this destiny. 


	3. Birds and Owls

"I wonder who they were…" Amanoi Kaysui pondered about her parents for the millionth time that day, she often wondered what they were like. Amanoi is, and has been, ever since she could remember, an orphan, and she never knew. **Do I have any brothers or sisters, cousins? Aunts? Uncles? Will I ever have any? If I died would anyone care? **Amanoi was not your usual girl; she had a large amount of 'wild magic' as the lanky man had put it when she met him 5 years ago, on the road. He explained what it was and that his female companion also had it, but with all animals, not just with birds as Amanoi did. In truth, Amanoi did have the largest amount of wild magic that the lanky fellow, or the pretty girl had ever seen, besides the girl herself. The strangest thing about Amanoi's ability was that it was only with birds, but it was large enough that she could shapechange, which was how she had met the two in the first place. The girl had mentioned a place called Tortall, and of late it seemed as thought Amanoi should go there.

For the last 2 moons, each night, Amanoi dreamt of a young woman, who was on the Great Road, from the Shang Institute to the palace and University in Tortall. The young woman kept falling, and many times, Amanoi was watching, helpless, because the young lady could not call to her for help. For reasons unknown, Amanoi could not help this lady unless it was asked of her. Desperate to get rid of the dreams, Amanoi set of for Tortall, ready to seek this young lady out. However, being on the road so long, ahas allowed Amanoi's otherwise disciplined mind to wander. However, Amanoi knew very little about herself, or what was once her family, she wasn't even sure that she had a family. Okay, she knew her birds and her bees, but she never knew them, and to her, that constituted her not having a family. She didn't even know where the knowledge of her name had come from; it was just always there. 

Realizing the time, Amanoi began to make camp, soon she found it hard to keep her eyes open. Skip dinner or a fire, she thought with a sigh and soon she was drifting fast asleep. She dreamed of the young lady again, and as usual, she could not help her, but as Amanoi stood looking at her,a twig snapped behind Amanoi, **back to reality**, she thought with a sigh as she went to see who it was. 

A man walked from behind the trees hands help in the air as Amanoi leveled her crossbow at him. "Who are you?" she demanded, in the most frightening voice that she could manage. "I am someone who can help you in your quest, to find the one you seek, the young Yamani, so much like yourself. She is known as Vivoi, or the Shang Owl, she has trained many years to earn her title, she is the only Shang master with the Gift of magic, now go, forget all that you have heard here, only the name, as if it appeared to you in a dream." With that he walked leaving a confused Amanoi wondering why she had a crossbow in her hands. When, Amanoi woke, she remembered only that she knew she must seek out Vivoi, Shang Owl. 

Amanoi's adventure had begun; she now had a place to go, and a person to seek. Amanoi had always had no one. She dreamt many nights of a young lady, but now she knew her name, Vivoi. Amanoi must go to Tortall, to seek her out. She was a wandering orphan who only wished to have a family, and now she had a destiny.


End file.
